


Bill Cipher's Type Is: Pines Boys with Issues

by JKL_FFF



Series: Smut Prompts [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: American Football, BillDip, Billford - Freeform, Bipper, Brother/Brother Incest, Clone Sex, Clones, Demonic Possession, Dipper Pines Clones, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Incest, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, Swearing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL_FFF/pseuds/JKL_FFF
Summary: Created as the result of two smut prompts on Tumblr(which can be found here:https://jkl-fff.tumblr.com/post/184996044484/smut-prompts)60. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”Pairing: Ford and Stan (played by Bill) in the Dreamscape, Little Monsters AUand then8. “Like what you see?”Pairing: Dipper and Bill, Little Monsters AU.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/Stanford Pines/Stanley Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Series: Smut Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886761
Kudos: 6





	Bill Cipher's Type Is: Pines Boys with Issues

**Author's Note:**

> These are canonically part of the "Little Monsters AU" created by ReynaRuina (on tumblr)  
> (and also myself, which is how I know they're part of the AU's canon). 
> 
> Everything published for the AU can definitely be found here:  
> https://littlemonstersaubackup.wordpress.com/  
> (where it was saved from the Great Tumblr Purge).

“Are you still upset about the wedding invite, Fordsy? ‘cause I’m kinda pickin’ up that you’re still upset about the wedding invite.”

“What on earth could possibly give you that impression?”

“Oh, call it _a hunch_ ,” Bill Cipher replied with a dry point behind the Weirdologist.

Ford Pines looked, then let out a fuming sigh. Looming out of his mindscape, like moai of Easter Island, were hundreds of monolithic Crampelters. Maybe more. They marched across the otherwise calm landscape (fields like milfoil and marble-meets-futurism edifices) that was the manifestation of himself both conscious and unconscious.

“O’course, that hunch is as big as Quasimodo’s equivalent among humpback whales.”

“… okay, it’s not _im_ possible that I am … _perhaps_ still a bit … _miffed_ …”

“Miffed. Right.”

“Well, who sends a fuck-schmucking _wedding invitation_ to someone they ass-shit _bullied_ all through their whore-licking infancy _and_ dick-fisted adolescence?!” he burst out. “Fat _asshole_ of a Labor Day _bastard_ , eating shit-barbecue cum-burgers with … _mustard_! _That’s who_!”

Bill couldn’t help but snort. “Why _mustard_ and _Labor Day_ specifically? Actually, no. Y’know what? _Break time_. You need a break, annnnnd … Yes, I’ve got _just_ the treat for you!” And he clapped twice, summoning a doorway to a room of tiled surfaces and showerheads up out of the ground.

“That … looks like the Backupsmore P.E. locker-room?”

“That’s ‘cause it is, poindexter. Now get in there! Hit the showers!”

A push sent Ford through the doorway, and suddenly he was 23-years-old and wearing the university’s P.E. uniform (yellow short-shorts, a red tank top, tube socks and tennis shoes). Also, sweaty. Which … made sense. Yes. Because … he’d just come from a gym class … Yes. He knew that … But, wait, he also knew this was a dream (or, more accurately, a sex fantasy). To … To distract him from how angry he was. Because of … _Because of Crampelter_!

“Look, this isn’t necessary. Let’s just get back to wo—”

Bill came through the doorway. Or, more accurately, _Bills_ came through the doorway. Maybe a dozen of them altogether. And they were stretching out, inflating, changing colors, sprouting hair and body hair and facial hair, materializing clothing … _becoming a dozen Stans_! Or, at least, what Ford _imagined_ Stan would’ve looked like at 23 had he gone to Backupsmore: burly, long-haired, rugged … and jockish in a the university’s yellow and red football uniform.

“Oh, _Moses_ …”

As one, Stans all grinned a roguish smile that bordered on a rakish leer. The foremost one chuckled (in Stan’s voice, no less), “I knew you’d like this idea … _Sixer_.”

Ford gulped. “M-maybe, yeah … What is the … idea _exactly_?”

“You’re gonna hit the shower, ‘cause you’re all sweaty from your mandatory P.E. class. And the All-Star All-Stan football team? They’re about to finish their practice, still _hot_ and _high_ on adrenaline and testosterone. Who knows _what_ they’ll do if they find a cute, little nerdlinger like you _all alone_ like this in _their_ showers?”

“Ohhhhh, _Moses_ …”

“That’s right. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll forget you ever even met that asshole. Or should I say, _the whole team is_?” Giving Ford’s rump a proprietary slap, Stan-Bill ordered, “Hit the showers, Sixer. _Now_.”

“Y- _yessir_!”

********

As he stretched out naked on the pillows, Bill thought to himself that there were a lot of nice things about Nice Place (obviously, or they would have named it something else); however, without a doubt, the nicest was that they didn’t have to watch every little thing they did or said. Yeah, they could have sex as loud and as hard as they wanted, or cuddle together without worry someone (especially Ford) would walk in on them … But being able to just stare unabashedly at Dipper’s ass while he bustled around the room? Yeah, that was pretty gods-damned nice.

“Like what you see, you pervy polygon?”

And being able to flirt unabashedly like this? Also pretty gods-damned nice.

“What, no comeback? Or you too distracted by this piece of _perfection_ to think straight?” Dipper teased, even giving his own ass a slap.

Bill flashed a grin. “I’ll cum your back.”

“ _That’s_ more like it … But you _didn’t_ answer my question. Like what you see?” And, looking him slowly up and down, Dipper added, “Because _I_ sure do.”

“Mmm … You already know I love what I see. Get over here."


End file.
